For The Perfect Dream
by Limitbreaker
Summary: After seven years behind the veil Sirius finds himself in a world without Voldemort but in front of Draco Malfoy. Slash, Draco/Sirius, written for 100Quills.
1. In the Woods

**In the woods**

The last thing he remembered was Harry's desperate voice, screaming his name as loud as he could, then everything went pitch black and as he opened his eyes there was no sign of his godson in the immediate vicinity. Sirius blinked once and tried to get a closer look at the face that was only a few inches away from him. A young man with white-blond hair and very pale skin leaned over him, shaking Sirius' shoulder.

"You're alright, Sir?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Sirius tried to focus on the familiar face. He didn't know the boy, but probably a relative, which he only hoped wasn't a Malfoy. Lucius had been at the Ministry, too, and the boy looked so damn alike that Sirius could barely resist punching him. Rubbing his burning eyes with clenched fists he sat up and glanced around. This place was definitely not the Ministry.

They were in the woods, light breaking through the green leaves and blinding Sirius, who turned back to the boy. His eyes had the same colour as the clouds, which weren't fully covering the sky but allowing the sun to tease Sirius. He completely forgot about that, as he looked in those light-grey eyes. The boy looked at him curious, frowned slightly and looked like he was about to scream: _"Hey, you're Sirius Black!"_

"Hey!" Seemed like Sirius was the author of this script. "I was talking to you. Are you alright or was I just interrupting your sunbath?"

Sirius snorted. "Oh, very amusing, kid."

The boy quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't know that you were trying to be rude. Apologize." He stood up and stretched his hand out to Sirius. "Do you like sitting in the dirt, old man?"

"What?" Sirius raised his hands and groaned, when he found them covered with nearly dried mud. "Damn."

"Get up," the boy ordered, grapping Sirius' wrist and pulling him up. "I thought you were dead, Sir."

"Seems like your right, when it comes to my legs," Sirius murmured, rubbing his tingling legs with his dirty hands. He realised too late that he spread the mud over his trousers. "Damn it."

The boy laughed. "Stupid", he said, earning a deadly glance of Sirius. "There's something in your face, too." He pointed so abruptly at Sirius that his eyes crossed.

"Yeah, that's called nose", Sirius answered. He leaned back as one of the pale hands reached for his face like he was some sort of attraction.

"Something Voldemort hadn't, right?" Soft fingers were stroking his cheeks and Sirius looked at him dubiously. "I've seen your wand," the boy explained.

"I don't think we're already that close." Sirius couldn't stop himself from saying something flirtatious. The boy was quite handsome and he hadn't seen someone this nice in a few years. But still he felt guilty. A couple of minutes ago he had been in the Ministry fighting against his cousin Bellatrix and after falling through that mysterious veil he found himself in an unnamed forest with a beautiful blond boy next to him. He had to find Harry. As soon as possible.

"Wait." Sirius took a step back. "You're saying his name? Voldemort's?"

The boy shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?" Sirius stared at him with wide eyes. "Certainly not _everyone_, but the most people do. Did you get something at the head?" He eyed Sirius suspiciously, smirking as the other man opened his mouth like a fish out of water. "The Dark Lord is dead for five years."

The next thing Sirius felt was the hard ground on which he laid outstretched, head aching like he had drunken much too much Firewhisky. He moaned. The last time he fainted was… well, he couldn't remember being unconscious ever before.

"Are you planning to do that again?" That handsome face from before appeared in front of Sirius and he blinked again. "You're alright, Sir? Hello?" Something poked him between the rips and Sirius was up on his feet as fast as he could.

"I'm fine," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Stop poking me."

"I know who you are," the blond boy said. Sirius gulped hard. "You're a psycho, totally crazy. If you're telling me which mental institute you'd escaped –"

"What?!" Sirius interrupted. "No! I'm not crazy! I am Sirius Black!"

The boy stood still for a moment, staring at Sirius out of his cloudy eyes. "Well, that is certainly a sign _that_ you're crazy," he said. "You're looking quite similar, but I'd rather said you'd be Stubby Boardman."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm not," he said. "But I enjoyed that article in _The Quibbler_, too." The boy looked puzzled and ready to run away. "Back to the topic. Voldemort is dead?"

"I thought the topic was if you're Sirius Black or not," the boy said. "Let me clean your face." He pointed his wand at Sirius and rolled his eyes, as Sirius did the same. "Fine. Do it yourself."

Sirius frowned. "You're not scared?"

That smirk was rather annoying. "Listen, Stubby –"

"Sirius," he corrected.

"Yes, whatever your wish is." The boy put his wand away and looked back to Sirius, who murmured a cleaning spell. "Voldemort is dead for five years, but Sirius Black," he coughed, "I mean you…" Sirius shook his head at the sarcastic tone and watched the boy as he came closer. "You're gone since 1996, nearly seven years."

Sirius' eyes widened and he felt like he was going to faint again, but slender hands grabbed his arms and held him in an upstanding position. "Seven… years?" He shook his head and stared down at the other man. "No… I was just… a few minutes ago…"

"You look slightly confused. Are you sure that everything is alright?"

"No! Of course not!" Sirius yelled. "I wake up and suddenly Voldemort is dead and seven years have past? That's a bad joke, isn't it? I can't believe that."

"I can't believe you're truly thinking that you're Sirius Black."

"Only because I truly am Sirius Black! Stupid kid! Stupid annoying kid! Don't you have a name or something?" He tried to calm down, but he had never been good in keeping his temper.

"I am no exception of most people, so yes, I do have a name," the boy sneered. "But I won't tell it a rude man I met in the woods."

Sirius sighed. "Alright, sorry. I shouldn't have been yelling at you," he said and grinned. "You must understand… I need to know, what has happened to me. And you're the only one who can help me, I suppose."

"You could ask that bird up there." The boy pointed at something behind Sirius, but he didn't turn around to take a look. He couldn't risk that the boy run away. First of all he had no clue where exactly he was and because the boy was already here and he was a wizard Sirius thought that he should accept his fate.

"I'm asking you." Sirius smiled, unsure if that would work. Women had always loved his smile, but the boy didn't seem impressed.

"Malfoy," he said, "Draco Malfoy."

Sirius moaned and the boy looked pleased. "That was vaguely perceptible."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I think you need glasses if you haven't recognized this. You still think that you're Sirius Black? Then you should know my father, right?" Sirius nodded. "They're always saying that I look exactly like him."

"You don't," Sirius said and shook his head. "Whatever. You will help me, understand?"

"Well…" Draco smirked again and Sirius didn't like that expression. A family full of Slytherins. He probably jumped right in his death when he asked a Malfoy for help. Why did he that anyway? He could run away and find Harry. Yes, and risk that the Ministry would catch him and then he could sent Harry an owl from Azkaban, telling him he was back after letting him down when he had needed him the most.

"Come on, kid."

"Don't you dare, Stubby," Draco hissed. "I won't take orders from you. If you want me to help, than you should do what I am telling you. And for now… you need a bath." He screwed up his nose. "Who knows how long you've been laying here." He looked around. "Don't you forget throwing your bottles away, okay? We don't want to pollute the environment, right?"

Sirius was already regretting his decision. "You think that I'm drunk?"

Draco shrugged. "You're lying in the woods. You're weaving and –"

"I am sober!" Sirius yelled. "I woke up and didn't have a clue where I am – "

"Yes, that sounds like you've never touched a single Butterbeer," Draco snorted.

"Could you let me finish speaking?" Sirius asked. No matter how good the boy looked, he was an annoying little brat and Sirius would take the first chance to punch him.

As soon as he had found out what was going on here…

"You don't sound very believable, Stubby," Draco said and Sirius snorted. Hopefully that wouldn't be a permanent nickname. "You should work on that."

"Looks like you're quite gullible if you believe me so easily," he snapped back.

Draco blinked at him. "Do you want me to leave you here?"

"No!"

Quirking his head to the side Draco turned around and waved without looking at Sirius. "Follow me or leave it. I don't care."

Oh, of course he cared. That was all this Slytherin-thing. Pretending to be something they weren't. Pretending to be annoyed by something they truly loved. Sirius cleared his throat and wished he'd awaken a few minutes earlier, so Draco would have overseen him.


	2. The Damn Drape

**The Damn Drape**

Draco's flat was nothing like Sirius had expected. First of all he was sure that a Malfoy would stay at the Manor, which was probably the only place someone like that found capable for him. But Draco lived in a place that looked rather normal. They entered a big room with a living area and kitchen combined into one room. The open interior doorway led into the bedroom and the thought of some sleep made Sirius sigh. Draco turned to him and grinned.

"Tired?" he asked.

Sirius glanced around and ignored Draco's question. "Nice flat, kid," he said.

"You didn't expect that, right?" Draco pulled out his wand and summoned them two glasses with nothing more than water. Sirius had wished for something different, something what he could taste. There was the strong feeling to make up for a lot of lost time.

"No rich people's stuff?" He took the glass and drank thirstily, emptying it in one gulp.

"Take a seat," Draco said and pointed to one chair across the table. "I will owl Potter if – "

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Sirius interrupted.

Draco looked at him with wide eyes, and then smiled. "I'm twenty-three years old. It would be quite embarrassing to live with my parents."

Sirius frowned. "But you're a Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "Malfoys normally don't leave the Manor. It's family property for countless generations."

"Yes, and I will go back when I am the old man. For now that's the job of my father." Draco filled Sirius' glass again and stared at the other man, who seemed slightly confused.

"But your daddy is paying all this, right?" Sirius couldn't believe that a Malfoy was that independent. Draco looked and acted like a spoiled brat. Without Lucius' money and stuff he would probably not survive two days on his own.

Draco shook his head and Sirius nearly dropped his glass. "I do have a job, stupid," he snorted. "I'm working at The Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry."

Sirius backed off and pointed at Draco. "You! It's a trap! You want the Galleons for my head, right? I should've known… you're still a Malfoy. You would've never helped me for nothing."

"Relax. I don't think that I get much money for Stubby Boardman's head." Clearing his throat Draco motioned Sirius to sit down again. "On a serious note: Of course I won't help you if I don't get something for that. But you definitely expected that."

"I didn't expect a lot of what is going on here. I can't believe I lost seven years of my live because I've fallen through a damn drape!" He pointed at the windows and realized too late that Draco didn't have any drapes to protect his flat from sunlight. Draco grinned at him. "A stupid curtain. Yes, I've fallen through that damn thing and now I'm drinking water with a Malfoy. You probably understand that I'm a bit irritated." He shook his head, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Draco's grin widened. "Well, I suppose the curtain rises again, Mr. Black," he said and Sirius rolled his eyes. "We'll take it slow. You have to be patient and trust me."

"I don't have any reasons to trust you! I don't even know you!" Sirius yelled and ruffled his hair. "Damn it."

"You're a bit jumpy, Black," Draco said. "If you want to go I won't stop you. But you should know that I'm highly motivated to help you, especially with the Ministry."

Sirius frowned at that. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because you will take _me_ as your lawyer if we get you a trail." Draco reached for Sirius, then grabbed him around his right biceps and pulled him back on the chair. "It's not that I don't have enough clients," he continued as Sirius didn't say anything, "but I'm still waiting for the big fish and Sirius Black, back from the… uhm…"

"Oh, what do I know? It looked like a curtain," Sirius murmured.

Draco smirked. "Yes, a curtain," he said, shaking his head. "But you see? I'm just using you for my career." He looked as though he expected Sirius to rejoice over that fact. But he wouldn't. He was close to turn around and stump out of the door. It was just unbelievable that a Malfoy wanted to help him, even though it seemed like Draco had more of a plan than Sirius had. He didn't even know where he should go. Harry was probably living somewhere different and Sirius felt exhausted. His gaze wandered to the open door of the bedroom. A nice pillow and such stuff was everything he wanted right now.

"And my father will finally notice that I don't always need his help," Draco snorted, paused for a moment and released a sigh. "He thinks I can't do anything on my own and it seems like he's not alone with his opinion." Draco stared back at him unsympathetically and Sirius felt a little guilty. A moment later he shook his head in disbelief. He had all rights to judge the kid. Malfoys were all the same sort of people.

"It looks like you are at least able to clean up." Sirius glanced around, taking in the details of the flat, which was much too tidy for a young man, who lived here alone. Draco's girlfriend was probably the one for that job. Sirius swallowed and wet his suddenly dry lips. A handsome man with that last name would never be single. He might even get married in a few days and then his only job was to produce a proper heir, not to help Sirius Black finding his place in this world again.

"I can do a lot more than that, Black." Draco raised his narrow shoulders and released another sigh. "But if you don't want my help, then I won't push you."

"Just push me into bed, please," Sirius said and felt his cheeks grow hot a second later. Draco gave him a smile, one that would make a man sell his soul to have him. Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would pretend that he had never thought about such things and Draco wouldn't have an opportunity to tease him. "I'm tired to dead."

"You'd just come back from the dead and now you want to go back?" Without waiting for a response, he continued. "We are not done yet, Black. There are a thousand unasked questions and the day is young. I'll get you whatever you want, okay?"

Sirius gave him a quick once-over, then he looked away, mumbling, "You're weird, Malfoy. I don't get you." And he felt strange next to him. Maybe there were different reasons why he wanted to stay and not immediately owled Harry. Normally his temper would have done six steps before him and now he felt so calm and exhausted. Seemed like that curtain took away a lot of his enthusiasm. Or he was getting old.

Seven years… Sirius sighed. That was a reminder that he wasn't getting any younger. He had spent most his life in Azkaban. Thirty had come and gone. Forty had loomed. And now… And now forty had past and he probably had to take Viagra these days. If he didn't go to prison, he thought grimly.

He felt more pathetic than a minute before as he had thought about fancying a Malfoy.

"I can get us something to eat, how about that?" Draco asked and smiled as Sirius looked up. "Let's take it slow, Black."

"Stop saying that," Sirius said, angrily emphasizing each word. That last sentence nearly knocked him of the chair and he didn't like that. "I'll take it as slow or fast as I want. And I would like to go to be- sleep. I just want to sleep right now."

Draco seemed disappointed. "Alright." He shrugged, scraped back his chair and stood up. Sirius watched him curiously but Draco pretended not to notice the hungry look. Shaking his head Sirius looked down at the table. He hungered for a lot of things, but he had learned to live without them. "The couch will do it for now."

Sirius' eyes widened. For now? He didn't care sleeping on the couch but what did Draco meant by saying for now?

Clearing his throat Sirius followed Draco, who starred outside the window and down the empty streets of London. He gnawed the inside of his cheek, then said, "I trust you." Draco looked at him stunned. "I believe you that you won't run to the Ministry as soon as I've fallen asleep." He fixed his gaze on Draco's lips, which had parted slightly. Now he smiled, revealing his perfect teeth.

"So much for you being sober", he said and Sirius' eyes refocused on the pale face.

"I am," Sirius pouted.

"You don't sound like – uagh!" Draco screamed like a little girl as a bird dashed against his window. He grabbed Sirius' arm and pressed himself against the other man's side, staring at the broken glass in shock.

Sirius grinned. "You're a coward," he joked and blinked in surprise as Draco backed off, starring angrily at him.

"I get you a blanket. Tomorrow we will discuss this situation," he hissed, turning away. "I'm sure you're missing your perfect godson."

Sirius frowned and watched as Draco walked away. He didn't know what he had done wrong but why should he care if the kid wanted to make a drama? This whole situation was difficult enough. Only for him. Draco wasn't the one who had lost so much time in his life. Draco had not been in Azkaban for twelve years and he had not fallen through a drape that was steeling lifetime.


	3. Telling Stories

**Title: **For the Perfect Dream  
**Pairing:** Draco/Sirius  
**Rating**: K-M  
**Summary:** After seven years behind the veil Sirius finds himself in a world without Voldemort but in front of Draco Malfoy.  
**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.  
**A/N**: Prompt for this chapter: #43 _Rumor_.  
_kittenonabroomstick:_ Haha, nee, ne? xD Das ist ja lustig. Und ich bemüh mich mit meinem schlechten Englisch. Lesen tu ich ja auch gern in Englisch, aber zu schreiben ist was ganz anderes. Na ja, auf jeden Fall werde ich besser werden. *-* Wenn du es auf Englisch aushältst freut mich das aber sehr. Ich schreibe ja gerne Draco/Sirius und das Schönste an ihnen ist, dass sie beide so voller Vorurteile gegenüber dem Anderen sind. Jedenfalls glaube ich fest daran, dass Sirius nur immer diese schwarzmagische Fassade sieht. Ah, ich labere, sorry. Wünsch dir gute Besserung und allerliebsten Dank fürs Kommentar! *Keks geb*

**Telling Stories**

„Black? Black!"

„Hmm…" Sirius turned to the side and pressed his face into the pillow. "Just one minute, Moony…"

Something slapped him on the back. "Get up, Black!"

"But I don't want to," Sirius mumbled and tried to ignore the hands on his shoulders, which was quite difficult because that someone was shaking him constantly.

"Come on, Stubby."

Sirius was up within a second. "I am not –" He blinked and rubbed over his puffy eyes, recognizing Draco after a second glance. Shaking his tousled hair off his face, he yawned. "Bloody kid. You did that on purpose."

Draco was leaning over him and smiled slightly. He gently brushed the black hair out of Sirius' face. "Of course I did. Now get up. It's time to go," he said, holding Sirius' gaze for several moments.

"What time is it?" Sirius managed to say after he shifted his gaze away from Draco's face. He had a terrible night, although the couch was more comfortable than his old bed at the Grimmauld Place had been.

"Just after six," Draco said and Sirius' eyes widened in shock.

"Are you crazy? Why are you waking me at six in the morning?!" he yelled.

Draco stretched himself and turned his back to Sirius. He was already dressed and still looked exactly like yesterday. The black shirt and trousers suited him well but Sirius couldn't see any differences and he would have thought that Draco was the kind of guy who was always making sure that he looked stunning. Oh, and that he did… Sirius realized that Draco was pretty graceful for a guy and he moved with an elegance, which was proving his good education.

"It's not morning, stupid," Draco said and pointed towards the window. Sirius looked out in the dark and sighed. "You sleep like a dog, Black. Ah, wait. Like a log." Draco smirked at him and Sirius rolled his eyes, throwing the covers to the side before he sat up.

"Didn't know I was _that_ tired," he mumbled while he scuffled towards the kitchen table. Draco placed a glass of milk in front of Sirius and smiled expectantly. "Uhm…" Sirius frowned and followed Draco with his eyes as the boy arranged Sirius' 'breakfast', which consisted of a few cookies.

"Enjoy your meal, Black!" Draco beamed.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I thought that's your name, Stubby." Draco seemed pleased with Sirius' reaction and tried not to laugh at him what made the other man blush.

"You're making fun of me!" he snapped, reached for a cookie and mumbled it, not wanting to give Draco the satisfaction… for whatever he had wanted to achieve with something like that.

"Don't you like them? I made them myself while you were sleeping," Draco pouted.

Sirius froze. "You… You… what? You baked for me?!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I bought them a couple of days ago and I don't like them. But someone has to eat them and you looked like you're very fond of some exquisite food." He coughed in disguise of laughter, what made Sirius nearly throw the bloody cookie at him. "Normally I don't eat at home, you know. We're going to get you something different and then we can talk. Just thought you're already hungry. The bathroom's over there. But I would appreciate it if you don't use my toothbrush," Draco said emotionless, turned away and cleaned up the mess Sirius had left on the couch.

Sirius sighed. It could've been worse. At least Draco hadn't placed some food for dogs in front of him and they were over with the joke of his name, which he had heard countless times in his entire life. While he was drinking his milk he thought hard about a way to make fun of Draco's name. Something with dragons. But he had never been good in Care of Magical Creatures. If he had been Charlie he could've said something about taming a dragon, otherwise he didn't want to tame that bloody dragon.

"You should really take a bath, Black," Draco said, his back facing Sirius. "I'm not going out with you like this. And don't you dare asking me to wash your back."

"Would've never thought of it," Sirius murmured, staring unashamed at Draco's back. Maybe he had found a possibility to tease Draco a bit. That spoiled brat deserved a lesson. He had to learn to respect older people, especially ones who were slightly confused because they're ogling a Malfoy… and of course, back from the dead.

Sirius suddenly realized that it would be an incredible shock for his friends that he was back. Maybe they wouldn't believe him that he actually was Sirius Black and he had to begin his new life as Stubby Boardman. Something he really didn't want to…

As he came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a hand towel, Draco throw something at him, which nearly knocked him of his feet.

"What the –"

"Your clothes are not very suitable for the streets," Draco said unimpressed of Sirius' reaction. "I suppose this shirt is your size."

"And why do you have a shirt in my size?" Sirius spit out. He had wanted to ask Draco if he could do something about his clothes, but the kid was already two steps ahead again.

"My ex-boyfriend left it here," Draco said silently and Sirius stared at him with wide eyes. Tears glittered in the grey eyes and Draco looked like he was about to cry. Speechlessly Sirius opened his mouth a couple of times and looked at the shirt, trying not to imagine poor Draco with such a bastard, who left him with a broken heart. If he'd ever…

Draco chuckled and Sirius frowned once again. "Merlin, your face is priceless!" Draco burst into laughter and shook his head. "You didn't believe I was gay, do you? I'm a Malfoy."

Sirius balled his hand into a fist and was closer to punching Draco than ever before. He put on the shirt, ignoring the slipping towel around his hips and searched for his trousers.

"Although I can imagine that you would like the thought, right Black?" Draco grinned at him. "No sex for nearly twenty years… Poor old man."

Sirius gulped. "How did you know about that?" he asked his voice hoarse and his mouth dry.

"I didn't," Draco said, smirking. "Just guessed and you gave me the answer with your reaction. That's cute, Black, but now I'm not sure if I can take you out. You probably leap everything, what gets close to you."

"Living with you must be horrible," Sirius grumbled. "Unsurprisingly that you don't have a roommate." No. He was absolutely not anxious to hear that Draco's girlfriend didn't share the flat with him. Either he didn't care for Draco being into women. That wasn't a bad thing. Well, not too bad… Sirius liked everything and vice versa. Not even a straight Malfoy could escape him.

"Living alone is not that bad," Draco said, while he watched Sirius searching his clothes. Stupid brat. He should help him and not stand there staring. "Mother told me you that you lived alone for a couple of years and –"

"Did you told your mother about me?!" Sirius interrupted and stared at Draco in shock. The last thing on earth he wanted was another Malfoy around him. The most important thing he needed right now were his trousers. Draco really seemed to wait for Sirius' towel to slip down, but for that he got hands. Digging his fingers into the soft fabric he stepped towards Draco and snorted at him.

Draco rolled his eyes, reached behind his back and handed out Sirius' trousers. "I did not," he said. "Retentive memory. She liked talking about you." Sirius blinked and shook his head in disbelief. "Not like you are her favorite cousin. She always used your mistakes for my… education. Don't do that, Draco, or you'll end up like that bastard. Will you put on your trousers now or shall I help you?"

"What?" Sirius couldn't follow this rhapsody, staring at Draco _and_ get dressed. Multitasking was something for women. "Oh, yeah… Sorry…"

"And brush your hair," Draco beefed. "That looks terrible… When was your last time at the hairdresser?"

"That from Lucius Malfoys son," Sirius fired back and Draco rolled his eyes. "Or is he balding?" Sirius almost grinned as Draco's face reddened. "Lucy-Wucy always loved his hair. He'll probably jump out of the window if he would lose it."

"He still got his hair the last time I saw him. Now get dressed." Draco reached for Sirius' towel, snatching it away and walking back to the bathroom. "Nice backside, Black!"

"Voyeur," Sirius murmured, pulling on his trousers. He looked over his shoulder and gulped as Draco stared at him furiously. "I can definitely understand that. You don't have to feel ashamed. I mean… look at me." He grinned and turned around to face Draco.

"That was true twenty years ago, Black," he said, eyeing Sirius pitiful. "Come on now. I've talked to someone who might be able to help us."

"What exactly have you planned?" Sirius asked.

"Disapparating." Draco grabbed Sirius' arm and a second later Sirius wanted to vomit. He hated this Apparition thing. They were outside the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius smiled slightly. It was ages ago that he had been in a pub. "You're alright, Black?" Draco placed a hand on his back and patted him carefully.

Sirius nodded. "Just not used to Apparating anymore," he said.

"I suppose you don't want the pea soup then?" Draco shoved Sirius towards the door, placing a cap on his head.

"What…"

"I've told you that you should brush your bloody hair," Draco snapped. "And I don't believe anybody will recognize you immediately but we'll like to stay private for a moment. Do you want sunglasses?"

Sirius stared at the dark glasses which Draco pulled out of his pocket. "It's already getting dark. I cannot wear sunglasses, kid!"

"Of course you can! You just don't want to," Draco pouted. "Put them on. You won't look more stupid than you already do."

"Oh, charming…" Sirius rolled his eyes, before he hid them behind the glasses and then followed Draco into the pub. Several wizards were filling the pub and Sirius felt utterly strange around them. He stepped closer to Draco, suppressing the urge to grab his arm. Nobody paid them any attention, not even as Draco placed his hand on the small of Sirius' back and shoved him through the crowd.

"Theo!" Draco called suddenly. "Hurry up, Black."

Sirius had trouble to keep up with Draco as he walked towards a table in the backmost corner. A tall man stood there and reached for Draco's hand, shaking it and clapped him hardly against the upper arm, what let Draco cough.

"How are you, Theodore?" he asked, pulling Sirius beneath his side.

"Same as ever. And this is your new toy?" Theodore looked at Sirius out of bored blue eyes.

"Toy?" Sirius shook his head but Draco ignored him and shoved him onto the chair like he really was nothing more than a toy.

"He truly is Sirius Black," Draco said, not looking at Sirius anymore as though he had suddenly vanished. "I made a comparison between some… pictures. You have to look carefully but he really is… Sirius Black!" Draco sat on the chair next to Sirius and pointed towards him, although Theodore didn't look interested that much. "So… what about Potter?"

"Trip overseas," Theodore said. "He'll be back in a few weeks. I'm not sure if he's receiving any owls. Something secret, you know?"

Draco nodded. "Well, then… Let's make this public."

Sirius raised his hand. "May I get my pea soup?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't feel well?" Draco snorted but Sirius only shrugged. "Fine. I get you your bloody pea soup and you're talking with Theo."

"May I ask why I should do this?" Sirius tried to smile but he felt more like shaking Draco and screaming at him. That brat wasn't interested in anything else than himself.

"Oh!" Draco seemed to realize that he hadn't explained anything to Sirius. "Theodore is writing for the _Daily Prophet_ and you'll be his next topic." That wasn't enough for Sirius to know but Draco stood up and walked away, faster than Sirius could hold him back. He sighed and turned to Theodore who watched Sirius warily.

"Hi, Theo," Sirius said winking.

"It's Mr. Nott for you," Theodore growled, taking out his feather and a parchment.

Sirius' eyes widened. Nott? Oh, that was fantastic. Another Death Eater's son, who tried to help him, although Theodore seemed not very fond of this whole situation, and looked rather annoyed.

"Uhm… alright, Mr. Nott." Sirius smiled. "What do you want to know? I can't remember that much, you know… I was in the Ministry and… I suppose your father was there, too!"

Theodore's feather broke into two and he glared at Sirius with pure hatred. "He was injured. Quite heavily."

"Oh, yeah?" Sirius rolled his eyes. He would love to insult Nott Sr., but that wouldn't be a good idea if he wanted Nott Jr. to help him.

"Listen, Black." Theodore leaned over the table and Sirius flinched away. "First of all: I am doing this for Draco, than for my career, and not for you. No Smalltalk, no insults; just your bloody story. As soon as your return is public I will savage you." Sirius tried not to scream as Theodore kicked him under the table. Ouch… What a sympathetic person…

"You seem to be on very good terms with him, Theo," Draco said as he came back with Sirius' soup. "He's such a bastard, isn't he? I would like to curse him every second minute."

"Shut up, Draco," Theodore hissed. "I am doing this for my career and not for you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You earlier said that you – Ouch!" And again he was kicked under the table and this time it hurt really badly.

"The same for me, Theodore," said Draco, ignoring that Theodore tried to kill Sirius with glaring at him. "Black likes to be used. We're making him really happy." Draco grinned at Sirius, who sighed. "Go ahead. Tell Theodore your story about the curtain."

Sirius sighed again. His soup was getting cold while he told everything what had happened in the Ministry.

"We all know that," Theodore said. "The interesting part is… what had happened after you've fallen… Can I take something different than a curtain? That's so bloody pathetic. Killed by drapery."

Draco laughed. "I know. But it's perfect for a Gryffindor. Just don't prevaricate something, okay?"

Theodore contracted his brows and glared at Sirius, who tried to focus on his soup. "Not yet," he murmured. "I can't believe that you're actually helping him, Draco. He's a blood traitor, Potter's godfather, your –"

"My cousin," Draco interjected and turned to Sirius, slapped him on the back. "Family should stick together." Sirius looked at him stunned. "All jestings aside, you know how hard it is to get a job for me. For a Malfoy," Draco said and Sirius snorted. He should go. He should stand up and leave, but it seemed that Theodore's kicks took that ability away.

"Whatever," Theodore murmured. "I suppose the Ministry will contact you after they read my article tomorrow. Probably the best selling edition this year. Killed by drapery…" His laughter didn't sound very honest. Shaking his head he stood up and reached for Draco's hand. "See you Tuesday, Draco."

"Say hello to your father for me," Draco said and smiled at Theodore, before he turned to Sirius again. "And what would you like to do now?"

"Huh?"

"We have plenty of time and some people should see you," Draco said. "Or are you tired of telling your absorbing tale?" He smirked and Sirius poked him.

"I'm tired of being treated like that," he said, while Draco stared at his arm in shock. "Oh, what's it? Have I been the first one who touched you there?"

"You're so funny, Black," Draco snorted. "Stop flirting with me. That's annoying." He stood up and grinned as Sirius' mouth fell open. "What? I'm not stupid."

"And I'm not gay!"

"Mother told me different things," Draco smirked.

Sirius shook his head. "But that's not true!" He jumped up and looked around as though everybody was watching him but no one seemed to show any interest. "I'm not… I… That's not true."

"I don't care," Draco said. "I thought you were –"

"No! I don't want to hear that." Sirius pressed his hands against his ears. "I won't tie myself to something like that."

"Oh," Draco said as he grabbed Sirius' arms and pulled him to the entrance. "You never came out, right?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't need to come out with something!"

"I can understand you, Black. It must be terrible that you never got the chance to learn more about your sexuality. All those years in Azkaban." Draco sighed. "You missed a lot of chances."

"I don't…" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"Bet I can help you," Draco said grinning and looked at Sirius full of enthusiasm.


	4. Falling for You

**Title: **For the Perfect Dream  
**Pairing:** Draco/Sirius  
**Rating**: K-M  
**Summary:** After seven years behind the veil Sirius finds himself in a world without Voldemort but in front of Draco Malfoy.  
**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.  
**A/N**: Uh, I hope that this one turned out better than the last... But enjoy! This chapter's prompt is #35 _Thief_.

**Falling for You**

„Black, you are such an idiot!" Draco nearly slammed the door right into Sirius' face as he entered his flat. Turning on his heels he folded his arms and stared at the other man, who stood in the doorway and didn't seem to be sure if he was allowed to enter. Draco sighed as he got a sort of puppy look of Sirius and motioned him to come in. It was hard for him to resist such sparkling eyes and he could almost understand his father, why he had never been able to deny Draco something.

"It's your own fault if you absolutely have to drag me into a… gay bar!" Shaking his head Sirius moved towards the couch and settled down, looking around as though he already had forgotten all the details in Draco's flat.

"I wanted to help you, Black." Draco stretched his hand towards Sirius, who immediately moved out of his reach. "You are not allowed to be mad at me! It's your fault that they thrown us out! You cannot act like a bloody straight… virgin, just because someone touched you!"

"Oh, great! But I am a bloody straight…" He paused and cleared his throat. "Man. Not a virgin. I don't like being touched by a man. My poor arse…" Pouting he slipped away from Draco, as he sat next to him.

Draco tried to ignore this obvious refusal, although he couldn't deny that he felt a little hurt. He did so much to help a man he barely knew and yet he was treated as though he was the scum of the earth. Why he still wanted to help Sirius? He didn't know. He was not even sure why he brought him back home after such an embarrassing moment. Well, he had an assumption, but it would be disastrous if that applied.

Maybe, just maybe, he was a little too attracted to Black. He almost wanted to laugh as he thought about that. It was too absurd. But on the other hand he felt utterly strange when he sat so close to the other man, who was undeniable handsome. It wasn't love, there were no such things like love at first sight, and he wouldn't be so stupid to let Sirius Black steal his heart.

"Your _poor arse_ didn't get hurt, right?"

"Well, more precisely it was," Sirius said, turning his head to look at Draco. "That man got a firm… uh… grip."

Draco chuckled and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Black. As if you didn't like that."

"What? No! I did not!"

Raising his hands in defense Draco shrugged. "Alright. If you still believe that you'll find a woman who wants to touch… that."

"What is this supposed to mean?" Sirius hissed. "My arse is worth every touch or glance or… whatever. I just don't want that any unknown, greasy fingers come close to it."

"So I could touch your bloody behind?" Draco asked smirking.

"If you want that I'll break your nose…" Sirius shrugged. "The hands of a Malfoy are bad company."

"You just don't know what I can do with my hands," Draco said without thinking about these words and felt his cheeks getting hot, as Sirius stared at him with wide eyes. He'd blame the alcohol for his loose tongue.

"Are you flirting with me, Malfoy?" Sirius asked suspicious.

Draco sighed. There was no going back from here. He had to pay the price for his words. No matter how difficult that was for him. And of course he didn't want to flirt with Sirius Black, Potter's godfather, his own cousin, who was old enough to be his father. "What if?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows as Sirius stared at him in disbelief.

"Bloody kid!" Sirius laughed and slammed Draco against the upper arm. "You're making fun of me. Damn it… and I thought…" He stopped as Draco rested his hand on Sirius' thigh. "What are you doing?" He asked frowning.

Draco smirked as he leaned closer. "I still want to help you, Black", he said, his voice sounding hoarse. Moving his fingers slightly higher he slipped so close that their shoulders touched.

He heard Sirius swallowing hard and grinned. "You're drunk, aren't you, Malfoy?"

"It's Draco," he whispered next to Sirius' ear, before he buried his face in the curve of Sirius' neck, feeling the soft, long hair stroking his nose.

Sirius stiffened. "Alright, Draco. I think we get you into bed," he said, got up and gripped Draco's shoulders as the younger nearly slipped of the couch as he had lost his hold on Sirius. "And you weren't even drinking that much."

"I'm sober," Draco said, grinning back at Sirius. "You'll have to believe me that, because I did, too. Remember?"

"Yes, I do. I am very grateful, Mr. Malfoy, and that's why I'll get you into bet."

"No, no. You said that we are getting into bed," Draco corrected. "And I still have to help you…"

Sirius sighed. "I never know when you're acting and when I can take you serious."

"You can take me, Sirius. What about that?" Draco chuckled. It was certainly a lot of fun to see Sirius Black that distracted. Of course Draco was not totally sober, but he still knew what he was doing. Or at least he believed so.

"Yes, I'll take you," Sirius said, before he gripped Draco tight and nearly throw him over his shoulders as he lifted him from the couch. Draco's eyes widened, as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck to prevent himself from falling down. He would have never thought that Sirius would be able to carry him around. They were nearly the same height, but although Draco was slimmer, Sirius looked rather starved out… Hopefully he wasn't sex-starved, because Draco wasn't so sure about the whole thing anymore as he was thrown on his bed.

Sirius crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down on Draco, who stared at the huge figure at the edge of his bed with wide eyes. "Get off your clothes." Draco didn't move. "Come on!"

"That's not very romantic," Draco snorted, throwing his shoes and socks away.

"It's not supposed to be romantic," Sirius said, while he looked around, searching for something what he finally found on the chair that was placed in front of Draco's window. "Nice pyjamas, Malfoy."

"What?" Draco frowned as he watched Sirius playing with the silky fabric of his pyjamas. "Oh, don't you dare, Black. You said you would…"

"I'm not doing anything to you," Sirius said, throwing the clothes at Draco, who caught them out of the air. "Except for making sure that you'll get into bed. I don't even bother if you're having nice dreams."

Rolling his eyes Draco put on his pyjamas, as Sirius turned around to look outside the window. It was too dark to see more than some silhouettes, but Sirius fixed his eyes on something outside rather than that he looked at Draco, who pouted because of that. He was still quite attractive and no matter if Sirius was denying something or not, every man would get gay for him.

"Are you telling me a story or something like that?" Draco snorted. "Otherwise I won't be able to sleep."

Sirius turned around and shook his head, as he walked towards Draco. "Don't know a good one. Sorry, kid." He grinned and Draco waved at him, before he lay down, fixing his eyes at Sirius.

"You could tell me a bit more about the… curtain."

"Like I've already said…" The moonlight coming through the windows illuminated the man, who sat down on the bed. "Can't remember anything."

"And how does it feel?" Draco asked.

"What? Being alive again?" Sirius laughed and turned to look at Draco, reaching out to him. Draco opened his mouth, wanted to say something, but no words left his mouth, as Sirius absently traced the shape of it with his finger. His lips were trembling, which let Sirius press his thumb hard against Draco's upper lip to stop that. "So soft…" he whispered, leaning over to Draco, who swallowed hard. "I haven't felt anything like this in many years…"

"Sirius…" Placing a hand on Sirius' chest he pulled at the shirt. "Come closer." His voice barely audible as it cracked with the rush of emotion pouring into him, through him. "Touch me."

Sirius watched him with a deep burning passion in his eyes, placing a hand on Draco's cheek and stroking it gently. "Everything feels fresh and new… like spring rain…" He smiled slightly, the contours of his lips barely visible in the moonlight. "And I don't savour the moment. I never did something like that. Maybe it's a second chance."

Draco closed his eyes as Sirius' fingers moved to his neck, where they played with the strains of blond hair. "I'm still offering my help," he rasped.

"I'm still turning you down," Sirius answered, speaking with some sort of fierce pride.

Draco frowned and looked up to the other man. "Why?" he asked with an icy voice. He didn't understand what he could've done wrong and he tried hard not to show that he was hurt by Sirius' words. "If you don't want my help, then we can hardly work together. I am trying to be nice, if you haven't realized it, Black. It seems like you're begging for the chance to throw your second chance away, rather than to use it properly. You're prejudiced because I am a Malfoy, aren't you?"

Sirius stared at him with wide eyes, although they looked quite dark at the moment. The air between them was thick, but not interesting anymore as Sirius laughed. Draco opened his mouth and slammed his fist against Sirius' chest.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're right." Sirius breathed heavily, his heart beating hard against his chest, what Draco could feel, as long as his hand was still lying there. "It's hard for an old man to change…"

It's hard for a Malfoy to accept that he was truly falling for Sirius Black. Draco was still watching Sirius, whose eyes didn't seem to be able to fix on something… or someone. The air was vibrating around them and Draco hoped, he begged that Sirius felt the same. He knew it was wrong. The last thing on earth he should do was pulling Sirius closer, but he didn't like being torn between action and inaction.

"Please, don't…" Sirius' breath was hot against Draco's slightly parted lips. "It's too much."

Draco leaned back, offering Sirius a small smile. "Yeah," he said finally, turning back into his pillow. He almost felt like crying. And because of that he wanted to punch himself. "If you love sleeping on the couch so much…" He slipped under his covers and kicked Sirius of the bed. "Feel free to do so."

Sirius looked at him stunned. He didn't understand that boy. Draco looked almost peacefully as he pretended to sleep. Of course Sirius knew that he couldn't fall asleep that fast. And surely not after what had happened a few minutes ago. Alright, nothing had really happened. Not yet.

Shaking his head slightly Sirius turned around on his heels and walked out of the bedroom. The couch was comfortable enough for him, but as he wanted to sit down someone knocked at the door. Sirius looked towards the closed bedroom door and decided not to wake Draco. He didn't want to confuse the boy even more. It was quite obvious what he wanted and Sirius wasn't able to offer him something like that. That just didn't feel right. Maybe they could try it again as soon as Draco was totally sober.

Smirking to himself, Sirius opened the door and stared at the women in front of him. There was a strange feeling in his stomach as he thought about this women being Draco's girlfriend. "May I help you?" he asked and quirked his head to the side.

"Sirius Black?"

He noted.

"You are arrested."

His eyes widened but before he could say something the women pulled out her wand, summoning ropes, which were wrapping themselves around Sirius' arms.


	5. Avoidance Play

**Title: **For the Perfect Dream  
**Pairing:** Draco/Sirius  
**Rating**: K-M  
**Summary:** After seven years behind the veil Sirius finds himself in a world without Voldemort but in front of Draco Malfoy.  
**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.  
**A/N**: Uh, thanks for the review to Ali-chan et Vani-chan, I did not nearly forget about this story, no. xD But enjoy! This chapter's prompt was #7 _Chains_.

**Avoidance Play**

Even without the Dementors Azkaban was still one of the scariest places in the whole world. Draco had to give his best to prevent himself from shaking, while he followed the guard through the lower levels. In the distance he could hear a steady dripping on which he could focus, so he don't had to listen to the moans and sometimes even screams, which were getting louder with each step.

He could barely understand why the Ministry had taken Sirius back to Azkaban, because it was more than obvious that he had never killed one bloody muggle or that nasty Pettigrew, with whom Draco had to live a few weeks at Snape's place. Reminiscing those darker days of his life Draco could no longer control himself and he let out a wobbly breath.

Draco shook his head and tried to concentrate on his job. Of course he wasn't here to visit Black for fun, but before the Ministry came up with a duty solicitor or something like that he had to do convince Black that Draco Malfoy was the best for this matter.

As he entered the waiting area and saw Sirius for the first time since he had suddenly disappeared he felt nothing more than pity. Black was sitting in a chair behind a table and his eyes were focused on the ground. The long black hair covered his face, but his skin looked paler than Draco was already used to. His wrists were tied up to the chair with horrible looking chains and as he looked closer Draco could see blood dripping out of small excoriations. Probably Black had tried everything to free himself, that bloody fool.

Draco sighed and Sirius looked up.

"Draco," he said, his voice hoarse, as if he hadn't drunk something for hours. He tried to smile but his lips seemed to be cemented and Draco shifted his gaze away. The way Black said his name and the pathetic picture were too much for him to take. He had met a confident and strong man, even if he sometimes had a strange sense of humor and acted like a crazy jerk, but now he had to face a nervous wreck, which wasn't attractive in any way.

His cold grey eyes surveyed the room around him with distaste as he moved to the chair in front of Sirius. "I cannot believe what you get yourself into, Black. One minute!" Draco snorted and slammed his papers on the table. "You need nothing more than a bloody minute on your own to get yourself in trouble! Typically Gryffindor!"

Sirius blinked at him with a surprised expression on his pale face. "I've just opened the door," he said and shrugged. "How should I've know that the fucking Aurors are waiting outside?!"

"You could've expected something like that!" Draco yelled. "You're in the _Prophet_, if you remember. And what's got into you that you open _my_ door?! You should've called me, Black! It's your own fault that you have to wait in Azkaban for your trial, okay?"

"Well, but you were sleeping!" Sirius fired back. "I wasn't thinking about – wait…" His eyes widened and he stared at Draco in shock, before he grinned. "I'm getting my trial?"

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. "But that was a sure thing," he replied dryly. "I've just wished that we could work in a… more comfortable place."

"Harry?"

Draco frowned. "What?" He shook his head. "Azkaban took your ability to remember my name?"

"Bloody kid…" Sirius rolled his eyes and balled his hands to fists, from what the chains were clattering. "I want to know if Harry's showing up soon."

"What do I know?" Draco shrugged and didn't even try to hide that he wasn't interested in anything that involved Potter. "I'm just here to do my job. And I don't want to hear anything about Harry Potter as long as I'm here."

"But I want to see him!" Sirius begged. "I… The guards won't even let me sent a fucking owl! And I'm tied up to an uncomfortable chair with magical chains so I can't transform into a dog and… run away. What is just… stupid."

"Well, you've already managed to escape Azkaban. The probability is quite high," Draco said emotionless for what he get an angry look. "I'll see to it."

"That would be great," Sirius hissed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I am not your slave, Black."

"You're a weird kid…" Sirius sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Why can't you do me a single favor?"

"I'm trying to get you out of here!" Draco snorted. "That's enough."

Sirius stared at him for a very long time and Draco started to feel uncomfortable. "Why do you hate me?" he asked innocently.

"That's not important," Draco answered. "I need to know –"

"I think it is very, very, very important!" Sirius pouted and Draco rolled his eyes. "I mean… I don't want a lawyer, who hates me. You could plan something really Slytherin-like, because I was hurting you, and then… I'll lose my head."

"Merlin's beard… You're sitting in Azkaban, chained and obviously a little bundle of nerves; and you want to know why I hate you?" Draco nearly giggled. "Alright, let's start…" Biting on his lower lip he searched for his notebook and a feather. He already knew most of the story and just needed the details to come up with a strategy.

"No." Sirius tried to fold his arms in front of his chest, but realized that he couldn't move and cleared his throat. "I will not talk to you, until I have seen Harry. Thank you." He turned his head away and focused his gaze at the wall.

Draco shook his head and sighed. "That's rubbish, Black. Talk to me and you'll be soon out of here to… hug and kiss Potter, alright?"

"You're jealous!" Sirius was giving him an unreadable expression and Draco glared back silently. "You _are_ jealous." He laughed; something that wasn't a common loud in Azkaban, except for the mad people and Sirius seemed to be the pure madness if he believed that Draco was jealous. "Draco luvs me! Draco is scared that he loses Sirius as soon as Harry appears on the scene! Uh, and now Draco is getting red! How cute!"

"Alright, alright!" Draco stood up as fast as he could and picked up his papers. "Stop acting like you actually belong here, Black. I cannot call Potter. I might have mentioned that he's not in Britain at the moment. But if you really want to wait until he's back I'll leave." He turned on his heels and was already two steps closer to the door as Sirius held him back.

"Wait!" Draco stopped but didn't turn around. "I… Well, I didn't know that."

Draco smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "You're an old man and your memory will get even worse. So I suppose we should write down your story and get you out of here, before you've forgotten all the details."

"Stop teasing," Sirius murmured.

"See? It looks like you've forgotten that you were saying something about… me being in love with you, like a bloody teenager, Black. This is serious. I'm just doing my job and I am not helping you because I have fallen for some stupid jerk like you. If you don't want my help, then that's your problem, because I'll pull this through." Draco cleared his throat. "With or without you."

"Well, it could be a bit complicated without me," Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? Take a seat, please."

Draco raised his eyebrows, but didn't say something about the fact that Sirius was chained up. It seemed like he was forgetting that from time to time. Lucky man… or he was extraordinarily mad. Yet Draco obeyed.

"I am acquainted with the facts and because of my father I'm quite sure that I already knew most of the story, but –"

"Are you jealous?"

"Black!" Draco couldn't keep himself from blushing. "You're arrested. Worry about other thing than my feelings."

"I've been in Azkaban for over twelve years – I can cope with two days or weeks. The walls… they're creaking, but I'm not listening, not anymore. I don't want to hear their stories. Well, and the dripping is more interesting. So…" Sirius shrugged slightly and noticed his chains again, shifted his gaze down at his wrists. "These are quite uncomfortable. Do you think that we can do something against them?"

"Not as long as the possibility consists that you're going to escape," Draco said. "But if you stop moving your arms so much you won't get hurt."

Sirius nodded and looked back at Draco. "Are you jealous?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of who or what, Black? The chair you're sitting in?"

"Maybe." Sirius grinned at him, what Draco didn't returned.

"You misapprehended what happened the other night," he said. "I'll probably talk to a friend of mine, a former Unspeakable, and try to get some more information about the curtain. As soon as –"

"Misapprehend?" Sirius asked. "You tried to –"

"I don't think it's the right time to talk about what I tried and what I didn't," Draco sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, feeling a bit giddy. "We don't have much time, Black. I would like to explain the next steps to you."

"I'll get my trial. I'll tell my story. I'll be a free man." Sirius shrugged once more. "I don't need a plan."

"Bloody Gryffindor," Draco murmured. "Why did I come here, then?"

"Because you are worried?" Sirius grinned.

"They won't make it easy for you," Draco said coldly. "You should be prepared. At least a bit."

"But don't I have you for that part?" Sirius asked and quirked his head to the side. The dark circles underneath his eyes showed how less he had slept this night.

"You trust me so much?" Draco shook his head in disbelief. "It's hard to believe that, you know? I'm not even flattered."

"What a shame," Sirius said and smiled slightly. "And I have no option. You're the only one, who knows that I'm here. Hey! Can you tell Remus that I'm here? That would be lovely, Draco. You could earn yourself a kiss." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, but Draco remained silent. "Remus Lupin was your teacher once. I know that, so don't you even dare to tell me that you don't know him."

"I knew him," Draco said and looked at Sirius. "But we shouldn't talk about him. Potter can tell you more, alright?"

"No," Sirius said immediately. "What's wrong with Remus?"

"Nothing's wrong with him." Draco sighed and pressed a hand against his forehead. He shouldn't be the one to tell Sirius Black that his former best mate was dead, just as so many others. But principally he shouldn't care whether this message would be good for Sirius at the moment. On the other hand Sirius wasn't able to do him any harm right now, except yelling at him or insulting him and Draco could live with that. But maybe there was a very small part inside of him that didn't want to see Sirius sad…

"So, you really don't want to get a kiss for bringing him here?" Sirius asked beaming.

Draco didn't know. "Black, listen. We have other things we must concentrate on now. For example you're still bound to a chair! Your friends will have the opportunity to talk to you. And you don't really want to discuss such issues with me, right?"

"Could you just stop constantly saying that we should focus on different things?" Sirius started to be annoyed. And so did Draco.

"They won't get any permission to see you! I already had to use all my contacts to get here, okay? And that just so you can annoy me with such unimportant things. Seriously, Black. I am wasting my time here, which I could spend better with preparing my pleading." Draco gripped his stuff and stood up. "And that is exactly what I'll do now. See you…"

"Draco, wait…" Sirius tried to stand up – that stupid idiot. He growled and cursed under his breath, what Draco used to slip out of the door.

Closing his eyes he leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Someone else should tell Black who he had lost in this war. That wasn't his task…


	6. Head in the Clouds

**Title: **For the Perfect Dream  
**Pairing:** Draco/Sirius  
**Rating**: K-M  
**Summary:** After seven years behind the veil Sirius finds himself in a world without Voldemort but in front of Draco Malfoy.  
**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.  
**A/N**: Prompt for this chapter: #30 _Protocol_.  
_ChangingTomorrow:_ Thank you very much. xD This is more... well, it's humour, so I'm not that focused on keeping them strongly in character, bad me. And I was so sad as Sirius died, he didn't deserved it, never. He needs to be a bit happy and I plan to give him some happy moments. *nods* Even though I'm slow. Thanks for the review, that means very much to me, because my bad English is scaring everyone away. I never was even close to a country were English is the first language and misuse this to practise. xD  
_Kumiko Coamenel__:_ Thank you so much! And don't worry about your English, it's not my first language either, but I have to practise somehow, huh? xD And I'm sorry for a slow update, but well... here it is.

**Head in the Clouds**

"Everything will turn out good, Sirius…" Draco's hands were shaking has he reached for Sirius, tugging on his traditional robes and smoothing them. He took a deep breath, puffing hot breath against Sirius' cheek, and somehow it felt good, because Sirius felt like he was dead or just a puppet on invisible strings and he needed something warm now.

Draco was not the only one who was clearly nervous. Sirius had never been more nervous in his entire life and he had faced Death Eaters, lots of Death Eaters and that all by himself. Now he had trouble preventing himself from shaking like Draco already did, although a small voice inside his chest told him that Draco was just impressed that Sirius could look as handsome as he did before Azkaban.

The look Draco had given him as he had entered the small room in the Ministry Sirius had to stay in until his trial started, still sent chills down Sirius' spine, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when he thought about it. And Draco actually looked like he knew what he was doing, with his bunch of parchment, words written on it Sirius was getting a terrible headache from, and especially this very staid appearance.

"Is there anything left you want to know?" Draco asked, not taking his hands of Sirius' chest, instead they were gliding up and down, finally resting on the taller man's shoulders. Looking up Draco licked his lips and Sirius was sure that he leaned closer.

"The bathroom," Sirius choked out, before he whirled around and used the next best bin to get rid of his breakfast. From behind he heard Draco moan, slightly annoyed.

"You know what I mean," he said, patting Sirius on the back and pulling a handkerchief out to wipe over Sirius' mouth. "Just don't faint, Sirius. You're so pale I'm almost worried about you."

Sirius forced himself to smile, receiving an amused chuckle from Draco. "Don't laugh," he begged. "I'm bloody nervous. The last time I've been at the Ministry… Well, you know about the curtain thing."

Draco nodded. "Indeed," he said, turning around. "But the curtain thing isn't important right now, even though it's so close you can certainly feel its existence."

Rolling his eyes Sirius followed Draco, who took his parchments and opened a door for Sirius. "Your comment was very inappropriate, kid."

Draco slammed the door shut, grabbing Sirius' wrist and pulling him back. "Don't call me that," he hissed and shoved Sirius roughly away, before hurrying away. Sirius followed him as fast as he could, but he did not say anything anymore, not wanting to disturb Draco or even worse offending him.

Shortly afterwards Sirius found himself on a chair in front of so many wizards he could spent hours counting them. And while Draco was busy holding his attorney's speech and kept talking and talking, Sirius kept counting the wizards, whose faces he barely knew. Names he could remember but the faces were new and deep inside that scared him. Scared him so much that he caught himself searching for another bin.

"You never protested against the verdict from 1981, Mr. Black." Oh, how glad he was that Kingsley was the new Minister. Actually, he was as good as free, and although Draco had told him that many times before, he just felt like every minute somebody would throw him back inside that awful cell in Azkaban. "Can you explain why you even claimed to be responsible for the Death of Lily and James Potter?"

Draco was sitting next to him, glaring at him now.

Sirius' throat was dry. "I felt responsible, but I never said I murdered them. I only felt responsible…" Taking a deep breath he added: "I still do."

"And we believe you, Mr. Black, but what about the twelve muggles –"

"Peter did that!" Sirius interrupted harshly. "Draco just told –"

"_Draco_ is getting very angry if you keep interrupting the Minister," Draco hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

So, Sirius bit his lips and only answered when he was asked some stupid questions, going through everything that had happened over and over again in his mind. He felt the urge to touch Draco's hand, which lay lifeless on the table in front of them. Long, pale fingers with polished nails, which definitely would leave marks on Sirius' skin.

He groaned desperately.

"Mr. Black, are you all right?" someone asked him, but Sirius stared down, embarrassed that he could not focus on what was important.

"Yes, s-sorry," he said, gulping hard. Sirius could feel Draco scowling at him, before it returned to Question-Answer, Question-Answer and that far too long. His hand were getting sweaty and he tried to get them dry with his robes, but it did not stay unnoticed.

"Say it, if you need a break," Draco whispered into his ear, and feeling his breath so close again was definitely not helping to calm Sirius down. He shook his head and Draco turned away again. At least one of them did what he was supposed to do. And thinking about Harry or Remus would have been a better excuse than thinking about Draco Malfoy's fingers on his skin. But the grey eyes, so full of emotion, were significant.

Maybe, when he finally walked out here as a free man, they could…

Sirius' mouth was twitching as he looked up, focusing on the wizard who wrote down whatever they were saying. The quill scratched over the parchment and it reminded Sirius of past days, particularly Hogwarts. James had loved to draw on his parchment, always offending Professor McGonagall with defacing his homework. Remus had always been writing whenever he had the time, of course just homework. And Draco had never stopped scribbling something when he visited Sirius.

"Fuck…" Sirius hissed maybe a bit too loud because everyone was staring at him, but he did not want to think about Draco over and over again, at least not right now.

"Yes, well… It is a lot of money, but I assume it's a proper excuse for losing so much time of your life, Mr. Black."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, looking to Draco, who bit his lip to prevent laughter. "What?" Sirius asked, clearing his throat.

"Are you not satisfied?" the Minister asked.

Draco stood up. "We are very satisfied, thank you," he said, and Sirius hated himself for not listening. Slumping back on his chair Draco placed a hand on Sirius' back. "You just got 352.500 Galleons for spending eleven years and nine months in Azkaban. I think we should leave it like this, although you look everything but happy."

"Am I free?" Sirius asked stunned.

Draco frowned. "Yes…" He reached out and snapped his fingers against Sirius' forehead. "Where are you?" He smiled and suddenly Sirius could not resist any longer. He flung his arms around Draco's neck and nearly made him fall to the ground. Draco let out a surprised noise, once more patting Sirius on the back. "Have you even been listening?" he mumbled close to Sirius' ear.

Sirius shook his head, clinging to Draco, who chuckled.

"Well, I don't care anymore. It's over and all that's left is a lot of paperwork for me," Draco said, pulling away from Sirius and raising from his chair. "Now go and ask the Minister where you can find Potter." Draco winked at him, before turning away.

"Wait!" Sirius stood up, but someone grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. Bodies were pressing against him and arms were struggling him, much too many to count. Sirius thought he saw a flash of familiar red hair, but before he was able to take a closer look bushy hair made him sneeze.

"Oh, Sirius! We tried everything to reach you!" Hermione sobbed, nearly crashing Sirius with the tight embrace.

"We even waved at you from behind, but you didn't saw us," another familiar voice said and once again the blinding flash of red hair appeared together with Ron, who slapped Sirius on the back. "You're a rich, free man now, huh?"

Sirius was a confused man and that someone took pictures of him surrounded by kids, who were no kids anymore, did not help him at all. Ron was even taller than him now and Hermione finally got… well, she looked more like a woman now.

"Harry?" Sirius breathed.

Ron laughed out loud. "No, I'm Ron!" he joked, not receiving a smile from Sirius. "Eh… He's on a mission. I'm so sorry, man. Is it true what the _Prophet_ wrote?"

"Err, I dunno…" Sirius tried to shove Hermione away, but she only held him tighter, sobbing heartbreakingly. "I wasn't allowed to read anything and Draco was always just talking about boring stuff… justice, innocence, such things."

"You call him Draco?" Ron asked, grabbing Sirius' arm and dragging him away. Sirius noticed Hermione taking Ron's hand and he rolled his eyes, because he could clearly remember telling Remus that this would happen someday.

"Yeah… or 'kid'," Sirius grinned. "Can I really go now? Just like that?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess. We just take you with us and eat something. I'm bloody hungry."

Hermione huffed. "Ronald, it's about Sirius now. He just came back from the dead!" she said as if nobody knew that already. "You have to tell us everything." She beamed at Sirius who sighed heavily.

"Oh, not again…" he moaned, as they reached a corridor. He looked around, searching for Draco, but it looked like he had already left. Without a proper Goodbye. And that after Sirius had spent half of his trial thinking about him. "Listen." He stopped, taking a moment to breathe. "I have told this story so many times, but actually no one told me your story. About Voldemort's defeat and so on. Could we discuss this while we're eating something? I'm very hungry, too. And I finally want a steak, a big, fat steak."

Ron beamed. "Yeah, but you pay, rich man!" Hermione slapped him for that comment, but she smiled too, at least until Sirius asked her about Remus.

"Where is he?" he repeated to break the uncomfortable silence.

Hermione blinked, tears glittering in her eyes. "You should meet Teddy. He's so much like his father…"

Sirius stared at her with big eyes, waggling his eyebrows as Ron elbowed her. A little Remus, how cute. He would have never thought that this would ever happen.

"He's not anything like Remus. More like Tonks," he said and Sirius shivered slightly, not so happy anymore.

"Remus and Tonks? That feels… like incest," he mumbled, still wondering why Hermione nearly cried. "Why aren't they here, anyway? Draco didn't want to talk about it either."

"Yeah… uhm…" Ron cleared his throat. "Because they're dead."


End file.
